


Always

by ainamclane



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mick sought out Josef after Coraline turned him?<br/>Beth walks in on Mick and Josef...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and rather short...  
> oh and i suck at titles and summaries... really. this fic doesnt have a name on my hdd

Mick was seriously upset and though Coraline explained him a few things and brought him through his first days as a vampire, Mick soon had had enough of her. She was vicious and not at all the woman he fell in love with. ‘Soon’ meant five days later.

Thankfully, he’d met Josef at their wedding and though he didn’t know he was a vampire before, Coraline had mentioned Josef though and finding Josef Kostan was easy after that. Considering Mick still fought his hunger and waited until the last second before he dared feeding on anyone. Even then he came from behind, attacking them, drinking only so much before disappearing quickly again.

Entering Josef’s house, Josef looked surprised to see him but quickly realized the state Mick was in. He was barely living, heart-broken and not wanting to be found by Coraline ever again. Quickly, Josef had taken on on Mick, not leaving a newly turned vampire alone but what could you do when your Sire was the monster that hurt you?

Hiding Mick from Coraline for the first three years was easy. She then caught up with them though and all bets were off.

Thinking they had killed her, Josef took Mick to LA, then once more when Coraline kidnapped Beth.

~*~  
~*~

Mick threw his head back, fangs showing and eyes glowing. He hissed in pleasure when Josef’s fingers pushed into his body, opening him up easily. Mick’s own hands were on Josef’s cock, slicking him up while Josef captured his lips in a kiss.

Tasting blood on his lips, his fangs stayed out, catching drops of new blood whenever their quickly healing skin opened up again. It was amazing, tasting the blood of the other like so many times before and it still tasted different every time. It was the only constant in their relationship that had changed in the last fifty years.

“You know, this thing with Beth is quite amusing,” Josef whispered, fingers still inside Mick and playing around, missing Mick’s prostate on purpose.

“Josef!” Mick growled. He really didn’t want to hear Beth’s name right now. She was the reason some things had gone wrong between Josef on him though Josef should know nothing would ever happen between Mick and her. As much as he loved her, he loved her as a sister he never had. He’d watched her grow up and be human. He was jealous of her and that had caused some troubles.

Josef sucked on one of Mick’s nipples, biting carefully then and grinning: “It’s the reason you survived the desert and all that. Its Beth that makes you better at being a PI.”

“Yes and I wanted to be human because of her. You just turned me back,” Mick replied, shifting and moving them over and around until Mick was straddling Josef: “Not to mention you being jealous because of the kiss she gave me.”

Josef growled and was about to flip them over again when Mick pressed down, Josef’s cock pushing into him all the way. Attaching himself to his lips to keep Josef silent. They knew all their buttons to push and how to shift to trigger what exactly.

“I know that sex with her would never have worked out. You would have killed her, so no reason to be jealous,” Josef said in between kisses and moved his hips to work with Mick’s trusts. 

Mick growled low in his throat and clawed at Josef’s back, tearing the skin easily and holding on to Josef’s shoulders. The force he used would easily have crushed any human: “I know,”

They got lost in the movement, Josef’s hand then wrapped around Mick’s cock and stroking him in time with his trusts. They didn’t hear Beth walking into Mick’s apartment.

“Come,” Josef growled and gripped Mick’s him, bones cracking under his force and mending the same instant again. Josef’s fingers were covered in blood, as were Mick’s where the skin had broken under their nails.

Mick’s come hit Josef’s stomach and hand, his fangs sinking into his throat while Josef sunk his fangs into Mick’s wrist. 

Coming down, they gasped, finally realizing that Beth was with them, standing there paralyzed: “I-“

Mick smiled, kissing Josef’s forehead and lifting up, letting Josef slip out of him. Being modest now was far too late. Beth pretty much had seen everything.

“How long have you been-“

“Forty-seven years as lovers, six before that as best friends when Mick was under my wing.” Josef said and reached for Mick’s discarded shirt to wipe himself clean. Not the blood though. The blood was licked off his skin.

Beth looked shocked still: “So that’s why sex between a human and a vampire would never work?”

Mick laughed then, his fangs still showing and Josef quickly pulled on a robe while Mick got his pants. That’s what you get for sleeping with someone on the couch which was in plain view from the door: “Pretty much, yeah. A human would have bleed to death, after chunks of skin were missing and several bones broken.”

Following Josef’s movements, Beth shrugged uncomfortably and sat down on the couch they hadn’t just been fucking on. Mick chuckled but he also saw the hurt in Beth’ eyes.

Josef handed Mick a glass of blood, offering Beth a glass with Scotch: “What brings you here anyways?”

Beth shrugged: “I have a friend that could need a PI but-“ Beth shrugged: “I should go.”

“I’m sorry Beth, I should have told you earlier,” Mick said and shrugged: “especially when I had the chance being human. Things have changed this time around though.”

“Like what?”

“I’m Mick’s Sire now. Not Coraline, even if she should show up again,” Josef answered while Mick took a sip from his drink: “But telling someone about our relationship wasn’t necessary so far. Every vampire can smell it.”

“Smell it? I thought you could only smell that a vampire was around?” 

“When vampires have been together for a long time, they start to smell of the same baseline in the blood. Now more than ever since I was turned back to a vampire by Josef but when the smell doesn’t tell, the heartbeat does. We’re synchronized after a while. Some call it mating for live.” Mick explained and shrugged.

Josef continued: “But even then eternity is a long time and Mick and I needed a break. Where you come in and be there but not actually be there anyways.”

Beth looked upset now: “So I’m just your entertainment for the decade? Is that what you see in me after what Mick did for all those years?”

Josef looked at Mick who was the one to answer it. Mick did: “Yeah, something like it. Before, I didn’t accept my vampire side. When I tried saving you but couldn’t, I knew it was not how I wanted to live. Fifty years and I finally know where I stand. I cannot help humans when I am one.”

“You know, you really are an asshole!” Beth said: “I like you Mick and for all that’s worth,…”

“I like you too, Beth.” Mick replied with a smile and Josef nodded his agreement: “Like I did Sarah. But its not eternal.”

“I never wanted to be turned anyways.” Beth said and turned to leave: “Nonetheless, we make a good team. See you next time around, Mick.”

Josef watched the door close and moved over to Mick, kissing him quickly: “A new case?”

“There’s always a new case, Josef.”


End file.
